Total Drama Demigod
by Sweet Lavender Tea Dreams
Summary: When Chris gets word that gods and goddesses exist, and the government is involved, he looks for 20 new gifted contestants to really see what is really possible. Warning: There will be swearing, mentions of substances, substances, and all other types of nonsense because its me. Rated T... for now. (DISCONTINUED/ADOPTED BY CHARIOTCONFIDANTCAIYU)
1. Chapter 1

_**HELLO AND WELCOME TO TOTAL. DRAMA. DEMIGOD! I am your writer, Lady Devoss!**_

 _ **Now a SYOC is not a very original concept, neither is a Demi-god one, but I like a bit of cheesiness, I really do. Especially since Mythology is totally my cup of tea and making them modern is a passion. Plus I really like Total Drama. My favorite season is Action because that character development was on POINT.**_

 _ **Anyways, Heres some basics to toss out early.**_

 _ **-I'm gonna be taking in 14 people, 7 boys and 7 girls.**_

 _ **-I want to have a variety of Deities from around the world. Inuits, Chinese, Native, anything you can throw down.**_

 _ **-Even if they do descend from the gods and goddesses themselves, I still want them to have flaws. Lots of them. Let them have room for development.**_

 _ **-One character per account, PM or review, I prefer PMs but thats just me.**_

 _ **The app will be after this prologue, so STAY TUNED!**_

* * *

"This is illegal, you know!," A small, wiry guy with round glasses said, pushing them up on his face. They glinted from the light of the laptop in the dark room, "Hacking into the pentagon- besides, I feel like we're messing where we shouldn't!"

"You're getting paid, right? Keep going. I need something to run this show with, and nothing is more fun than doing it like this," Chris McClean said, "Besides, when I get a tip off, I have to follow it. If there are such a thing like gods and goddesses, their offspring would be good for a TV show!"

"You're mental,"The hacker said, before a slew of files flew across the screen. Chris's eyes widened.

"Wow, theres… so many... "

"Wait, how do we even know this is real?,"The hacker said, before he flew out of his seat as all of a sudden someone broke through the door of the room. Suddenly, a SWAT team swarmed in, and parted to make a walk way.

"I told you this was a bad idea!,"The hacker said as two large men held him and Chris down.

"Not the face!," Chris shouted, before heavy footsteps fell before him.

"Oh, it was this moron. I thought someone hacking that far into our records, but it looks like you're up to your fame hungry show idea schemes, eh McClean?," A large man said, laughing. Moving around them to sit in the hacker's chair, "I must admit, whoever tipped you off must have balls. I am tempted to look through all of your contacts, but they had a good idea."

"Yeah, yeah, just what do you wanna do?," Chris said, obviously impatient.

"As much as I can throw you and your buddy in jail, I must say I do enjoy your show, as well as my daughter, and it'd be even better, considering I know some of these kids and what they are capable of. I'll kick this under the rug, and let you make a show out of it. Hell, I'll even help you and round some of them up."

"...Wait, really?," Chris said, perking up.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere perched on a mountain in a temple, a woman with bandaged eyes sipped on some luke warm tea. Her ears twitched as she set her tea down, and her lips quirked. Pushing her black hair from her face, she looked up at an age old statue, which had been worn and chipped away to be unrecognizable.

"It looks like something interesting is happening. At least, the gods are abuzz."

* * *

 _ **Okay so I guess this will be more of their records than their app, since Chris and Gov will be seeking out the demigods? Oh, specifics.**_

 _ **Name:**_

 _ **Nickname:**_

 _ **Child of:**_

 _ **Age (16-19):**_

 _ **Gender:**_

 _ **Nationality:**_

 _ **Height:**_

 _ **Weight:**_

 _ **Hair Style/Color:**_

 _ **Eye Shape/Color:**_

 _ **Normal outfit:**_

 _ **Swimsuit:**_

 _ **Formal Outfit:**_

 _ **Pajamas:**_

 _ **Any accessories/special marks:**_

 _ **Personality:**_

 _ **Biography:**_

 _ **When did they know they were a Demigod?:**_

 _ **How did the government find them:**_

 _ **Abilities (Max 2):**_

 _ **Weaknesses (Min 2):**_

 _ **Likes:**_

 _ **Dislikes:**_

 _ **Weapon of Choice:**_

 _ **Favorite/Least Favorite-**_

 _ **Food:**_

 _ **Color:**_

 _ **Animal:**_

 _ **Type of Music:**_

 _ **What do they prefer in a-**_

 _ **Friend:**_

 _ **Best Friend:**_

 _ **Enemy:**_

 _ **Significant other:**_

 _ **Sexuality:**_

 _ **Medical issues?:**_

 _ **Any felonies on their records?:**_

 _ **What would they be doing when the show seeks them out?:**_


	2. Halfway there

_**Helllllllooooo! So, I haven't gotten the full cast list because I haven't gotten enough people that I really like, so get people to join! I need 4 more boys and 2 more girls.**_

 _ **Lets start with the boys-**_

 _ **Xenix Garnet-Son of Uso-Dori**_

 _ **Mikhail Apfel-Son of Idunna**_

 _ **Conor Fox-Son of Sun Wukong**_

* * *

 _ **Girls-**_

 _ **Umbra Illandere-Daughter of Aradia (I see what you did there, clever)**_

 _ **Marina Seymour-Daughter of Posideon**_

 _ **Silver-Daughter of Khione**_

 _ **Blake Noxic-Daughter of Skadi**_

 _ **Winter Blackwell-Daughter of Hades**_

* * *

"Is this all we could gather so far?," Chris said, looking over their files.

The hacker nodded, "It looks like the general can only locate so many, so we need to seek out more."

"Then get to it, and get me a java chip frappe on the way," Chris said, tossing the papers behind him carelessly and swiveling in his chair.


	3. Full List! First chapter coming soon!

_**I love the fall, to be honest. Halloween, pumpkin spice, apple cider, sweaters… All the good stuff, ya know? Plus all the bugs are fading off, thank GOD.**_

 _ **Oh, so I finally have my full list, because you guys came through! Thank you very much!**_

 _ **Thats not it, though. I expanded it to 20 characters, because I am a glutton for punishment and have no self control. Sorry about it.**_

 _ **Here's my Boys list-**_

 _ **Xenix Garnet-Son of the lesser Japanese goddess of Singing, Uso-Dori**_

 _ **Mikhail Apfel-Son of Idunna, keeper of the golden apples of Immortality and Norse goddess of Eternal Youth**_

 _ **Conor Fox- Son of Sun Wukong, The Chinese Monkey King**_

 _ **Patrick Zhang-Son of Raiden, Shinto God of Thunder and Storms**_

 _ **Julio 'Leo' Rodriguez- Son of**_ _ **Quetzalcoatl, Aztec god of the Wind and Learning**_

 _ **Tukkuttok 'Kota' Butler- Son of Anguta, Inuit Gatherer of the Dead (THIS WAS THE ONE GOD/MYTH I HAD TO LOOK UP. I DIDN'T THINK ANYONE WOULD ACTUALLY GIVE ME AN INUIT GOD, YOU CRAZY BASTARD. I LOVE YOU.)**_

 _ **Draco Heimer-Son of Pele, Hawaiian goddess of Fire**_

 _ **Akil Marset- Son of Bastet, Egyptian goddess of Cats**_

 _ **Deon Vione-Son of Tezcatlipoca, Aztec god of Mirrors, Divination, and the Night Sky**_

 _ **Jordan 'J.J.' Sterling-Son of Nike, Greek winged goddess of Victory**_

* * *

 _ **And the girls-**_

 _ **Umbra Illandere-Daughter of Aradia,**_ _ **the Wiccan queen of witches, born from Lucifer (Satan) and the moon goddess**_

 _ **Marina Seymour-Daughter of Poseidon, Greek god of the Sea**_

 _ **Silver-Daughter of Khione, minor Greek goddess of Snow**_

 _ **Blake Noxic-Daughter of Skadi, Norse goddess of Winter and Hunting**_

 _ **Winter Blackwell-Daughter of Hades, Greek god of the Underworld**_

 _ **Gelace Byrne-Daughter of Flidais, Celtic goddess of Animals, Woodlands, and Fertility**_

 _ **Sun-Hi Niles- Daughter of the Dragon King, Korean underwater deity and Judge of fisherman and sailors.**_

 _ **Sasha Skalar-Daughter of Boreas, Greek god of the North Winds and Water**_

 _ **Maemi Sukiyama- Daughter of Amaterasu, Japanese goddess of the Sun**_

 _ **Zenmio Rioka-Daughter of Fujin, Japenese god of Wind**_

* * *

 _ **I am SO SO excited for this group, because I got a wide array of characters and gods and I am SO happy that I actually already started the first chapter.**_

 _ **BUT HERES A QUESTION TO ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS:**_

 _ **Given the characters and their lineages, do you think your character has come across them/heard of them/ met them?**_


	4. New Beginnings, Old Endings Pt 1of3

_**A/N:Fun fact-This ONE CHAPTER, that only introduces HALF the characters, is almost 7k. I am going to leap before I finish the next chapter if I keep doing these.  
**_

 _ **I split the introduction into 2 parts. 10 contestants will be introduced here, and later I will be releasing the other 10 demigods. I am currently in a bad situation right now, but I still will write this. This covers the international Demigods, and next chapter we'll have the General (or will it be?) getting the more local ones.**_

 _ **I do not own this series. Sorry about it. Enjoy the chapter.**_

* * *

"Okay, first things first. We are actually holding the first Demigod here in Government care," The General said as he strolled through a narrow white hallway, Chris behind him and surrounded by men in suits, "We caught her after we had reports of a bloody tiger running the streets, as well as a blast that shook the whole town to create a small earthquake."

"Sick. Who's kid?," Chris asked, trying to look over the man, "Did you ever find out who's blood it was?"

"Her own dad's. Found the poor guy strung all the way across the house. Her mother is the Wiccan queen of Witches, but oddly enough, the girl has only shown abilities towards animals," The General said, turning a corner. As soon as he did, an alarm went off, blaring red warnings.

"Oh, there she goes again,"The General sighed, before holding in his ear piece, "What did she summon this time? Nothing? She's just sitting on the fire escape? Make sure she stays there." Strolling down to the door at the end of the hall, the General opened it while the guards held Chris back.

There was a couple of bangs, before the General re-emerged, carrying a rather tall looking girl on his back. She seemed to be resting easy on his shoulder, her long black wavy hair falling across her face. When she looked up, her large dark reddish brown eyes narrowed at Chris, and she almost seemed to sniff the air. She climbed off the General, and though she stood almost 7 inches under him, she almost appeared more intimidating than the man himself, even in her pink lacy tank top, black jacket, denim short shorts and thigh high black converse. Around her neck she wore a metal color with a red blinking light.

"McClean, this is Umbra. Umbra, this is the nice man who will be taking you for a while.," The General said, before looking at Chris, "Don't worry, she doesn't bite… Hard, that is. She also will be traveling with you, so this is where I leave you. You will handle getting the international ones, and I'll get the rest of them. We meet in 2 weeks back at the containment center. Umbra, behave."

Umbra nodded as she lifted her hair for the General to remove her collar, and walked up to Chris. She seemed to eye him for a moment, before strolling past him.

"...I have a feeling I really am screwed…"

* * *

Chris stepped out of the Private Jet that landed in Japan, and stretched to rid himself of some soreness. Umbra followed suit, yawning softly with a bored expression. Chris looked at the next file, flipping through it.

"Okay, so our next contestants will be Xenith Finch, Zenmio Rioka, and Maemi Sukiyama…. Wait, Xenix? Thats a surprisingly english name…," Chris said, before walking towards the airport, more guards surrounding him and Umbra, "He's supposed to be doing a concert, so we have to catch him backstage."

A limo pulled up, and took them of their destination. A large crowd (built of mainly girls but there was a considerably large population of boys) surrounded a stage. On the large screens on the side of the stage, showed a teen of average height, with silvery brown spiky hair and cat like green eyes. He wore a dark green hoodie with cat ears and white lining along the bottom and sleeves, a black t-shirt, and khaki shorts with chains dangling from the hips. Charms dangled from them, clinking as he strut on the stage. He also wore black knee high socks, white sneakers, and a lavender drawstring bag. Around his neck was a black choker, with a jade bullfinch charm.

The teen spoke to the cheering crowd, rubbing the back of his head. He spoke fluent Japanese, except for when he switched to english near the end, "I will see you soon! Now, for the finale!"

On the outside railings, Umbra leaned up against the railing, and Chris watched the seemingly normal boy. He looked unique, but nothing out of place… At least, not for a japanese idol-

" _Hey Lady… kikoeru kai?_

 _Toiki mo, tsutawaru kurai.._

 _Saikou na… yume ni goshoutai~"_

All at once, Chris felt something run up his spine. Umbra smirked down at the singer, as the entire crowd shrieked. When the beat started, and Xenix began singing, Chris felt himself getting pulled along to the voice, as if wanting to sing along and listen to it forever.

"Not bad," He said, as he and the guards made his way to the backstage area after the guards flashed their FBI badges. Backstage, Chris observed how dazed the backstage crew was, and sighed. He had a feeling this was going to be an interesting contestant.

"Ah~! What a good show! Good job everyone!," Xenix said as someone tossed him a towel. He wiped his forehead, before looking at Chris, "Ah, I thought I saw the FBI. Whats up?"

"Well, we're doing a show in America, and We're rounding up all of our contestants," Chris said, gesturing to all the guards and Umbra, "As you can see-"

"The contestants are Demigods! Oh, sweet!," The popstar said, practically pouncing on Umbra, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder, "I'm in! I'm always in for an opportunity to meet my fellow brothers and sisters."

Umbra wrinkled her nose as she batted away his arm, and sighed, crossing her arms, "That was easy. Don't you have to tell your manager?"

Xenix smirked back at her, fiddling with his small bird charm, "Trust me, she already knows."

* * *

Xenix clapped as he heard the next name on the list, "Mae-chan! The precious traditional dancer princess of Okinawa herself! The maiden of the daylight!"

"You know the girl?," Chris said, looking at the bubbly popstar. Xenix nodded as they landed in Okinawa, pulling up a picture on his phone. It was of a tiny girl with amber eyes, and long, raven hair in a high braid, wearing a pure white kimono covered in a bunch of birds of pastel colors, tied with a sky blue obi. Half of her face was covered in a god wolf mask, and she was in mid pivot, holding a sky blue fan with clouds on it.

"She is a traditional fan dancer, and technically my second aunt, I guess, but I met her through one of my sisters. So, so, so quiet," Xenix said, "But she moves as if she was dancing on rays of light."

Umbra, who was sucking on a bear shaped lollipop, nodded, "Would make sense. Isn't she the daughter of Amaterasu?"

"Yep! Come on, we might miss her afternoon performance!," Xenix said, as the limo pulled up to the private jet. It was a bit smaller, and drove slower, until it pulled up to a small, traditional looking house. Drum beats were heard, so Xenix jumped from the car and made his way in. Chris sighed.

"We better make sure he doesn't mess it up."

Umbra hummed softly, and they made their way in, taking their shoes off at the door when they saw it. Everything was silent as they saw the girl sitting on her knees, her fan tucked into the red obi of her gold and red kimono, her hair long and wavy over her shoulders as she looked down at her lap. There, Xenix was kowtowing, both of the girl's small, pale hands in his as he kissed the knuckles. As he rose, he kissed her nose too, to some of the audience's gasps. The girl giggled, and gently pushed away Xenix's face. She then looked up at Chris and Umbra, before bowing her head.

Umbra raised her brow, tilting her head. Chris coughed, "We're sorry to bother you, but can we speak to you?" He was uncomfortable under the girl's intense gaze, and felt as if he should be kneeling low with Xenix, too. The girl looked back to Xenix, who translated, and nodded. With that, she spoke softly to the crowd, as if dismissing them. A few of the Patrons groaned, but respected the girl's wish.

As they left, Xenix stood and offered his hand to his distant relative, who gently took it and stood. She was almost smaller than she had looked in the picture, about 4'9". She looked up at Umbra, and said something in a quiet voice, stuttering several times, unlike her clear voice earlier.

"What did she say?," Umbra asked, looking at Xenix.

"That you remind her of Susanoo's daughter, Suseri, because of your beauty."

Umbra raised a brow, before Maemi turned to Chris. Chris, again, felt a huge weight on him at her questioning gaze, and flinched.

Xenix only laughed at Chris, and turned to Maemi, whispering in her ear. Maemi blinked, and tapped her chin, looking up. Chris sighed in relief, before she nodded, speaking to Xenix.

"She said she'll do it, but she needs time to pack. Theres tea and cookies, though."

"Nice, thats 3 for 3. I say we're on a role!," Chris said, rubbing his hands together.

* * *

"Okay, next up is someone named Zenmio! We have only have leads on this one, but-"

As soon as he said that, he felt a large gust of wind kick up. Maemi wrinkled her nose slightly, before sighing softly. Maemi had changed out of her kimono, and was now wearing a loose white t-shirt, denim shorts that went to her mid-thigh, lavender thigh highs with mint tennis shoes, black lace up fingerless gloves, and a similar jacket to Xenix's, but this one pastel lavender with big, fluffy bunny ears. Her hair was down and over her shoulders, reaching her waist, with her bangs pinned left.

"I think thats our best guide. Zenmio is… Fujin's daughter, right?,"Umbra asked, tilting her head as she looked at Chris's files.

"Yep. I mean, I have never met her, but since everyone is related in the demigod scene here, I've heard of her," Xenix said, shrugging.

"That must suck so bad, bro. You have all these powerful, pretty girls, and you can't hit it?," Chris said. Xenix laughed.

"Its not like that for me. I have many, many demigod sisters, so its hard for a demigoddess to catch my eye," Xenix said as another gust of wind kicked up. It had gone in a different direction as the previous wind, so Maemi looked up. She walked over and tugged on Xenix's sleeve, whispering in his ear. He nodded, before blinking, "Thats clever. Do you have a kite, though?"

"Why a kite? I could just," Umbra said, before thrusting the files into Chris's arms. The host fumbled, as Umbra took the lollipop from her mouth, which was reduced to a stick, and drew a bird in the air, the outline glowing pure white. She pushed her hand on the glowing outline, and out popped a magpie bird. She held it gently in her hands, grinning, "I don't know if these are native, but oh well!' She released it, and saw it go with the wind. Umbra followed after it, dragging Chris by his wrist. Xenix and Maemi dashed behind them, until they were stopped as a large gust knocked Umbra down in front of them.

"O-Oh… Sorry, you snuck up on me," The girl said, her knee-length black hair (tied back in a ponytail) settling back down. She turned her head, the yellow gem hairclip in her hair glinting in the sun, as well as the green highlights. She wore a closed dark green trench coat, green sweat pants, yellow shoes, and a silver wind pendant around her neck.

Umbra groaned as she lifted her head, "Its fine." She laid back down, and Maemi went over to pat the poor girl. Zenmio looked over at Maemi and Xenix, who waved to her, and turned back to Chris.

"Um… Whats going on? Why are they here?," She asked, looking at Maemi in particular.

"Zen-chan! We're going to America!,"Xenix said, grinning.

"Don't address me so casually. Again, why?," Zenmio said, turning back to Chris.

"Well, we are doing a reality show with some Demigods, and your file came up as a contestant," Chris said holding up her file. Zen blanched, before sighing.

"Well, what do we get if we win?"

"Ten million dollars, and we're working on a few other prizes along the way," Chris said.

Zenmio seemed to really think about it, before shrugging, "I guess it wouldn't hurt."

* * *

The group ended up in international waters in search of their next Demigod, much to the displeasure of Maemi. She leaned over the boat, a slightly sour look on her face and her hand holding her stomach.

"She'll be fine. She just hates the smell of sea water," Xenix told the others, and they shrugged. Chris wrinkled his nose, before looking at the next file.

"Okay, now we're looking for the daughter of someone called 'The Dragon King' named Sun-Hi, and to summon him and his children, we must be sailing…," Chris read off. Xenix made a sour face.

"We are getting a lot of girls. I mean, not that I mind, but its becoming a fish fest."

"I know. After these next two, we're going to europe, then to central america and egypt, to get a few boys. Hold on."

"Egypt? The gods there still exist?," Zenmio said, raising a brow.

"... Barely...," Chris said, side glancing. However, his eyes widened as they heard a low, melodic hum, as well as soft singing. Maemi, who saw shadows beneath the water, squeaked and jumped back, her eyes wide in terror.

Slowly, the shadow from that side of the boat emerged, hands stopping the boat with a single touch. Everyone jolted as the motor stopped, and Chris looked down at the head of the boat. It was a girl with narrow sea foam green eyes and long, straight jet black hair covering her chest. She had bright red scales patched along her face and body, and large fins with gold tips peeking from her hair. The tail below her waist was long, and was wrapped along the back of the boat, as if steadying it gently. The water rose up around the boat to keep it still, and a small stream of water turned Maemi's head away from the water, as if controlled.

"I heard my name," The red sea dragon creature said softly, pushing her hair from her face, "I am Sun-Hi, and I protect these waters in the farthest way of Korea. What do you need?" When she opened her mouth, it showed a row of razor sharp, shark like teeth, which made the others shiver in fear.

Chris looked down at the girl for a minute, and coughed to concentrate. He took a deep breath, because this girl looked like she could easily leap up and rip out his throat. As if sensing his disease, the girl closed her mouth and smiled, slowly reclining herself where the waters covered her up to her should

"H-hi. I'm glad you came for us, instead of the other way. We are looking for other Demigods, because we are going to make a show. I don't know if you're familiar with reality TV, but-"

"I'll do it."

"What?," Chris said, getting closer.

"I'll do it. I would get on the boat, but I'm afraid I'm… indecent. However, I will grab my things, and we can go find more. Where are we headed next?"

"... Brazil."

* * *

"I swear to whatever god is listening, we better meet one of you that knows how to teleport! I will have eternal jet lag!," Chris said as they drove through the streets of Brazil. Sun-Hi was human again, and wore a red crop top with gold etchings of dragon scales, and black skinny jeans with red stiletto heels. Her seafoam eyes faded to a normal brown, and her long black hair was in a messy bun. For all of her long tail, she was actually an average height of 5' sighed as they pulled up to a beach, "We won't even have time to enjoy the beach-"

Sun-Hi sighed as she pulled off her shirt, showing a black swim top beneath it, and pulled down her long hair.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?," Chris said,

"How else are we going to reach a child of Poseidon?," She said as they stopped.

"She has a point," Xenix said, his jacket off because of the heat, "Plus, She might be our best bet."

"Just leave it to me," Sun-Hi said, stepping out of the car, and jogging towards the beach and diving into the water. She reemerged from the water, in her sea dragon form.

"Holy-" Chris said as the Demigod reemerged, the humans on the shore shouting too. Chris looked at Xenix, "Do you know what they're saying?"

"... No. Hold on." Xenix popped from the car, and Chris sighed, "What a mess. I guess its free promotion, though…"

Xenix popped back into the car, wiping lipstick from his mouth.

"What did you do?," Zenmio said, wrinkling her nose.

"I want to know, too," Umbra said, her eyebrow quirked.

"... I kissed someone. I can learn a language by lip contact…," Xenix said, turning red as he looked away, "But they are calling her a water demon. I guess its not too far off."

"Wait, you KISSED someone?," Chris said, "Dude, did she hit you? Did she kiss back?"

"... She kissed me back... Can we not talk about it?," Xenix said, looking ashamed. Umbra sighed as she worked on a piece of jerky.

"You're lucky you're pretty cute, or else you would be dead."

With Sun-Hi, she looked through the water, specifically for a mermaid tail. She managed to hit gold as she saw teal hair and a light blue tail. Grinning, Sun-Hi slid up and tapped the other mermaid on the shoulder. The teal haired mermaid looked at Sun-Hi, and her eyes lit up. Sun-Hi grinned back, and pointed up to the surface, grabbing onto the Teal mermaid's hand. As they went up for air. Sun-Hi pushed her hair from her face. She wasn't prepared, however, for the girl to wrap her arms around her neck with a squeal.

"Another one! I'm not alone! Oh my god! Where did you come from?!," The girl said, pulling away to look at Sun-Hi.

"I'm actually not from here, I'm from Korea," Sun-Hi said, clasping on the other girl's hand, "My name is Sun-Hi Niles, what's yours?"

"My name is Marina Seymour! Are you a daughter of Poseidon too?"

"No, mine is the Dragon King. They are similar, though. My dad is the Korean Poseidon, pretty much."

"Thats so cool! Are there more mermaids in Korea?," Marina asked, her head tilting. Sun-Hi nodded, before putting her hand on the girl's shoulder.

"Okay, so I'm with a group of other Demigods. They want to put us on TV. If we do it, people might understand us better. I dunno if you've really had it like us, but we were chosen. Wanna join us?"

Marina seemed to pause for a moment, before looking at the shore. There, she saw Umbra playing with a Dolphin, Maemi looking over the water, Zenmio making waves with her wind, and Xenix being crowded by a few girls. Chris looked across the water with binoculars, as Guards surrounded him.

"It seems scary… But… If we're understood more… I'll do it!," Marina said, grinning. Sun-Hi grinned too, before turning to Chris and waving to him.

"Looks like we're almost done with the international ones…," Chris said, relieved as the guards handed him the file for the next destination: Central America.

* * *

"Okay guys, this next contestant will probably be… a bit terrifying, but you are not to mention anything you see, okay?," Chris said as the group traveled through the small village, sticking out like sore thumbs, even if the guards have left. Marina had changed into a blue t-shirt that stopped above her stomach, a darker blue skirt that went to her knees, and blue sandals. Her hair had also gone black, and she now wore a pink seashell necklace.

Sun-Hi raised her hand.

"Can we just stay outside, then? I have a bit of a sensitive stomach."

"No. We all need to go in there. If I can't unsee it, neither can you!," Chris said. He pointed Xenix to a guide. Xenix spoke with the man, before he pointed him in a back pathway. Xenix thanked the man, before going to Chris.

"The dude is up this path."

"Then, lets go."

They traveled the dense forest, most of them sweating in the dense, humid forest. When they got to the temple, they looked in awe. It was a large, marble palace looking place, made from pure black stone and mirror shards.

"Looks like we're here," Chris said, heading to the door. The group scampered after him, except for Maemi. Chris looked back at the her, snapping his fingers. Turning her head, she darted for the group.

The inside was dimly lit by torches, and in the middle of the floor, sat a tall, thin male, cards with odd symbols laid out across the floor around him. He was looking down, his long fingers flipping one of the cards in front of him. His hair looked like a very deep shade of brown, and was choppy and messily cut, but it seemed to work. When the young man looked up, Umbra gasped, Zenmio faltered back, and Maemi clutched her stomach.

He had a bandage, a dark purple in color, wrapped around his eyes, and two dark scars on his face running from his face and connecting at his neck, where a line went straight into his dark purple poncho. A gash also ran along his nose, and a long, straight scar along his mouth, and along his arms more symbols were carved into the skin. Luckily, these were the only visible bits of skin, as he wore black trousers and black fingerless gloves. However, the scars were messy and rough, and really deep. Xenix was covering his mouth, and Marina hid behind Sun-Hi.

"Ah, I knew I sensed people nearby. Please, sit down, as I believe we have much to talk about." As he gestured his hand, several people with their eyes covered had brought cushions, which the group sat upon, albit tensely. Maemi and Marina both kept their eyes down, while Chris and Sun-Hi, the bravest of the bunch, sat closer. Umbra looked down at her own arms, rubbing gently. Xenix looked like he was about to cry, and Zen stayed wary of her scarred peer. As soon as they settled, a small girl, one who's eyes were not covered, came out with some horchata.

"Since none of you are used to this temperature, I saw to it something cool was prepared. Anya, you may go." The little girl smiled and nodded, before scampering off. As she did, the teen flipped another card, "Forgive me, I have yet to introduce myself. My name is Deon, and my father is Tezcatlipoca. I sense other high bloodlines as well." He flipped yet another card, "A song bird, a sun, a twister, a dragon, a fish, and… a wolf?" He turned to Umbra, his nose wrinkling, "Or are you a tiger?"

"I'm neither, jackass!," Umbra growled. Xenix put his hand on her shoulder, to hold the girl back.

"A tiger, it is," He said, turning to Chris, "And you're gathering more? For entertainment?"

"Yep," Chris said, sipping his drink, "And we chose you. So do you wanna join or nah?"

"Eloquent," Deon said, sighing, "I suppose I should. I can't live in the dark all my life."

"Will you need any help, dude? You're blind, I mean."

"I can handle myself."

* * *

"I can't wait to be back in America," Chris groaned as they drove through Egypt, "I will eat the biggest cheeseburger, and bask in my air conditioning."

"Thats when we meet the others?," Zenmio asked as she braided one half of Marina's (who was drinking a lot of water) hair, Sun-Hi at the other half. Behind her, Deon sat, braiding Sun-Hi's hair.

"Yeah. Deon, dude, Aren't you dying in that poncho?"

"Do you really want me to take it off?"

"Fair point," Chris said, as they went into Giza, Egypt, "Now to find Cat boy, AKA Akil. He is a street performer in this area, so keep an eye out for an acrobat that seems… catty, I guess."

"A highblood cat? This should be pretty easy…," Deon said. Chris blinked.

"Oh yeah, can't you sense others? I guess you lead, then," Chris said, turning to Deon.

"I have a limit on how far my sense can reach, but yes, I can. He's running along the main street, along with several girls, it seems… He has an interesting soul," Deon said, tilting his head in the direction he sense the Demigod, "He's fast, though."

"Then I will knock him down," Zen said, opening the car door. She held it for Deon, and the two of them headed out.

"Thats a weird duo, if I've ever seen one,"Umbra said, eating a bag of chips.

"Yeah!," Marina said, taking some chips too, "But its pretty interesting, too!"

"Which way is he headed?," Zen asked. Deon was leaning against a building, ignoring the stares he got. However, he turned his head through the alley, "We have 5 seconds before he runs right there. Get ready."

Zen took a breath, before she saw a boy with black hair and frosty green eyes, breathing really close. She quickly forced a large blast of wind from the other side of their target, catching the boy by surprise and knocking him their direction. The green eyed boy had fell on his knees. Deon gently placed his foot between the other's shoulder blades, holding him there.

"Are you Akil?," Deon asked softly. The boy looked up at the two, especially at Deon, before he grinned at Zen.

"Did you do that?! That was so cool! How?," He said, quickly moving out from under Deon's shoe. Deon fell off balance, and fell over as the boy stood up.

Akil stood a full foot over Zen, with black short hair and large, frosted green eyes. He was thin and lanky, more apparent by his cream loose genie pants and black tank top. He was surprisingly barefoot, despite the heat, and had a faded paw mark on the left side of his neck, marking him a son of Bastet, the Cat goddess, as well a long gold chain with an amber stone. Zen blinked, stepping back.

"U-um… My dad taught me…,"She said nervously.

"Oh my god, really? Is he a god, or something?," Akil said, grinning. Deon got up, rubbing his head.

"Wait, how did you know it was her? For all you know, it could have been me," Deon pointed out. Akil rolled his eyes.

"She smells like a cool, calm wind on a nice day. You smell like incense and spice. Its not hard to deduce," Akil said, rolling his eyes, "I smell that others are with you. I mainly smell ocean, particularly from both of your hands."

"... He's good," Zen said, looking at her hands, before turning to him, "We're actually in a travelling group of DemiGods. Some guy wants to put us on TV, or something."

"That sounds SO cool! Can I see him? Please!"

"Of course, thats why we came to get you," Deon said, as if rolling his eyes.

* * *

"Wow! I have never been around other Demigods! This is so cool!," Akil said as they landed in England. He had thrown his arm around Xenix, and began ruffling his hair, making the shorter boy throw him off. Maemi was giggling, as Marina laughed as Xenix pouted and fixed his hair. Umbra yawned tiredly, lightly slugging the cat boy in his shoulder.

"Calm down. We're going to get more of us, and you'll be around us for a while, so get used to it," She said, walking ahead to Chris, "Who's next? I take it we're dealing with some Celtic and Nordic gods."

"We're looking for a boy, named Mikhail Apfel. He's the only child of Idunna, the golden apple goddess," Chris said, looking at the next file.

"... Oh! Apple, Apfel! I get it!," Marina said, laughing, "I wonder if he came up with that last name himself, since his mother is the goddess!"

"Or it could be a convenient last name from his dad. You never know," Xenix said, before he pointed over at Deon and Akil, "We have two that can sense others, plus Zen as well, so he shoul be easy to track."

"Do you think he smells like apples," Sun-Hi said, pickpocketing a piece of candy from Umbra.

"Most likely," Akil said, "Where do you think he is? Does Idunna have any temples or land marks? What about his file?"

"It says we can find him at the apple orchard where 'the clouds meet the land'," Chris said, "How vague. Let's see if we can find it."

After asking around, they got a hint of where it was at. Given it was up in a high mountain, Umbra sighed, "I am done climbing and walking." With that, she glew a bright white color, and was on top of a medium sized dragon. Everyone gasped, and stepped back as the large, black scaled beast reared its head. Its gold eyes looked over everyone. Umbra smirked, "This will be faster. Everyone, this is my baby, Booplesnoot."

"Booplesnoot? REALLY?," said, "I thought dragons would be bigger!"

"We are," Sun-Hi chirped, "But sea dragons are long while air dragons are bulky. It looks like this is still a baby, though."

"Thats a BABY?," Zen said. Marina giggled as she walked up to it and put her arms out.

"Baby Booplesnoot! I wanna ride on him!," She said, giggling as the dragon leaned its head down and nuzzled the mermaid.

"It only has room for 5. So… Akil, Deon, and Chris," Umbra said, and helped the group climb up on the dragon. The group on the ground waved the group off. Akil seemed to enjoy the nice breeze, Deon seemed indifferent as he traced the scales, and Chris was holding his hair down.

Suddenly, Deon's spine straightened, and Akil's nose twitched at the same time.

"I smell apples, and… nuts? Its about 100 yards," Akil said, as Deon nodded, but his lips were pursed too.

"I… It might be a bad time, though. I sense an actual godly presence. Its… warm, though," Deon said, rubbing his arm to chill the goosebumps.

"You mean, we might actually meet his mother?," Umbra said, tilting her head. Deon only nodded, before Umbra brought down her dragon. The dragon disappeared from beneath them, and they all landed on their feet.

Around them were trees who's trunks looked like they were made from pure silver, with leaves of emeralds. Gold apples grew high up on the trees, and were large, and delicious looking. Akil took a large whiff, and sighed.

"This must be what heaven smells like. It smells like apples, sunshine, and a calm day," Akil said, before he turned his head. The others in the group also looked that way, and saw two people at a tree. The first one was who they were looking for, a 6'8 teen boy with shaggy brown hair and eyes as green as the emeralds on the trees. He wore a black t-shirt over his broad frame, and faded workers jeans a boots, with worn leather gloves. He looked back at the group, as if surprised, then smiled, "Wow, we haven't had guests in a while."

Behind him, a small, delicate woman with porcelain pale skin, long golden hair in a braid over her shoulder, and eyes as green as the young man's peeked around him. She gave a dimpled smile as she looked over the group.

"Oh, no Mikhail! These are who I said might come to get you, remember?," The woman said, gently cleaning the apple that her son handed her with a soft cloth.

"Wasn't that a rumor, mother?," Mikhail said. The jovial woman laughed, and nudged him.

"No, no, my dear! I knew you would be chosen! Now, remember your bag, and what I told you, okay?" The woman set the apple in the basket, and made her way to the group. She looked at Deon, and sighed softly as she took the foreign DemiGod's hands.

"What horrid scars, my dear child… I must pick a bone with your father, it seems…." She placed a hand on Deon's shoulder, "If only I could give back what you lost…"

"What he lost? Like his sight?,"Chris said, seeing Deon flinch.

Mikhail, who had left to retrieve his bag, coughed. Idunna stepped away, sheepishly grinning. She turned to Chris.

"I appreciate you doing this. Hurt these children and I will make sure Hel rips you several new ones in the slowest, most painful way possible. I already filled in Mikhail, so you don't need to."

"...," Chris didn't have much to say to the tiny, adorable woman who made such a dark promise, and looked at Mikhail. "... Damn, you're tall."

"Better to tend to the trees with," Mikhail said, before Umbra summoned the Dragon again.

* * *

"Okay, so this is the one normal fetching we'll be doing, so act NORMAL," Chris said to the group as the group made their way into a town in England. They were on their way up to a school, and were receiving lots of looks with their odd group. Deon had donned a long black sleeved sweatshirt, and a black face mask to hide his face scars, as the group deemed him too scary to walk in a place as clean edge in public England, especially a school. However, for some reason this seemed the affect his senses, and he had to be guided around by Maemi, who held his arm.

"Um, you forget the group you're running around with," Sun-Hi said, rolling her eyes as she kept Marina close in the crowded streets.

"Well, yeah, obviously," Chris said as he entered the school. Before he closed the door, he looked at the group, "No funny business. Especially you two," He pointed at Xenix and Akil, "Because you two seem to be the weirdest."

"Yeah, yeah," Xenix said as Akil was playing with Umbra's expansive hair, as if searching through it.

"God, they are weird," Chris said, going to get a guest ID badge for the school, providing ID and saying he was visiting one of the students. Going by what he read, he figured the next contestant was in the Library, so he made his way and smiled at the librarian. Making his way around, he figured she should be easy to spot since she had-

"Ah."

He spotted a small girl with long white hair with black bangs that ended in red tips below her chin, and almond red eyes. She wore a black shirt with a skeleton rowing a boat with a white hoodie over it, a pomegranate necklace, a black skirt with fishnet stockings and red sneakers. If that didn't scream the Daughter of Hades, Chris didn't know what else would. She was sat near a window, looking down and away from a book she had been reading.

Chris also moved up to look out the window, to see Maemi glowing mildly, enough to stand out as it rained, as Sun-Hi seemed to be catching the water that was falling and setting an umbrella. Marina was twirling in the rain, and Akil was running for cover and hissing. Deon was up against the building, while Xenix was talking to a few local girls, and seemed to be flirting with them. Mikhail was sitting beside Deon, as was Zen, who was watching the others mess around

"Interesting bunch, aren't they?," Chris said behind the girl.

She turned to look at them, and sighed as she sat back, rolling her eyes, "Some of them don't even try to hide the fact they're demigods. Especially the water one."

"I could say the same about you, you know. You throw way too many hints that you're Hades kid, Winter." Chris said.

"Bite me,"Winter replied, closing her book, "What do you even want, bringing a group of Demigods around with you? I'm surprised the government hasn't come after you."

"Trust me, the U.S. Government is part of this," Chris said, sitting across from the girl, "I'm getting them for a show. And congrats, you're invited."

"Now tell me why I would do that?," Winter said, standing up to put away her book,"Whats in it for me?"

"Possibly ten million dollars to help your mother. And revenge," Chris said, yawning, "Who knows, maybe your father will be forced to accept you."

Winter paused, but sighed.

"I'll think about it."

* * *

"Goddammit, why did I say yes," Winter muttered as she followed the group of other Demigods.

"Ir-a-lend," Maemi tried to pronounce as they strolled through the forests.

"No, no, say it with me, Mae: I-re-land," Marina said, giggling softly.

"I-Ireland?," Maemi said. Sun-Hi clapped.

"Good job!," The water dragon said.

Zen pinched her nose, sighing softly, "How can this girl not know english? Its taught in classrooms in Japan! Okinawa is an international military base!"

Maemi gave a sharp response in Japanese, which mad Zen turn to face her, "Do you really want to do this? I will put you down."

"Not now, you two. This is our last international stop, and I'm trying to get you all back UNHARMED!," Chris said to the two. Xenix reprimanded his distant family member, and pinched the ends of her hair. She winced, and glared daggers at him.

"Wait, what did she even say?," Winter said, looking at Zen.

Zen scoffed, walking away, "Nothing."

"You guys are ridiculous," Deon said, walking besides Chris,"We're almost there. She should be over this hill."

"Everything here smells like forest, so I can't really help. Sorry," Akil said with a sheepish grin.. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Its not like you guys were being quiet anyways," A voice said when they were on top of the hill. Marina jumped at the heavily accented voice, but Maemi grinned. There sat a young lady with shoulder length loose red curls with large, large blue-green eyes, feeding a baby deer with its mother. The girl wore a white off the shoulder top with a beige-colored scarf tied around her waist of her long pale green skirt and dark brown hiking boots. She looked up and smiled at Maemi, and gave a wave to Mikhail, who returned it with a soft,"Hello, Gelace.". Dusting off her skirt, she stood up, and looked over the group, "I have never seen this big of a group of Demigods, though. And theres so many."

"Yeah, because, well," Chris looked at everyone, "I kinda need them. Its for a reality american TV show."

"That sounds pretty fun... I take it I'm supposed to be part of the mix too?," The girl said, turning back to Chris. Akil grinned and nodded from behind Chris.

"Yep! Isn't it exciting?," He said, before being pushed aside by Chris.

"It sounds pretty exciting… I guess it wouldn't hurt to win, either."

"Thats the spirit," Sun-Hi said, grinning.

* * *

"Oh my god, finally we're in America," Chris said, as the plane landed in the states, "I mean, we're getting more people, but at least its my territory now…"

"So much pride," Winter said as she pulled her bag from the check and looked over to Chris, "Do we have to go with you to find the rest of us?"

"You say like that you've been with him this entire time. Trust me, if anyone needs a break, its me," Umbra said, picking up her own bag and pushing her hair on her shoulder.

"Well, its only a few more people, right?," Marina said, following after Umbra.

"Who said we're running around to get them? The general is already way ahead of that," Chris said, "He might even have them right now."

"Lets hope,"Deon said, pulling at the ends of his poncho.


	5. New Beginnings, Old Endings Pt2of3

_**So um**_

 _ **I have something at the end of this.**_

* * *

"Okay, so since you've worked on the cases before," The General began, sitting across from a woman with long, dark brown hair and large dark brown eyes. She wore a red knee-length dress, a black leather jacket, black fishnet stockings, expensive looking louboutins. She held a cigarette in one hand, and had an arm crossed around her abdomen. She pursed her red-painted lips at the General as he continued, "I need you to fetch the ones here. I have McClean looking for the others."

"I may have worked on their cases, but it doesn't mean I know them," The woman said, flicking her cigarette into the ashtray on the side of the table, "Besides, I thought everyone in the U.N. agreed that there should never be more than 4 demigods of different descent in one place for an extended amount of time. Especially after what happened last time." The woman winced slightly, before taking another drag.

"That was 40 years ago, and those were unstable subjects, bred by force. These are natural Demigods. Well… Most of them. Something can be said for a couple of them, but they show no signs of instability," The General said, sighing as he looked at the woman's cigarette, "Please, Imogen, I can't do it because I have a full schedule."

"And I don't? I have children, Richard," Imogen said, frowning.

"That your trophy husband takes care of. I've had dinner with you a couple times, if you haven't forgotten," Richard said, sighing, "Look, I'm willing to double your pay on whatever case you're on right now. I just need these kids at the base."

"... Fine. But please tell me you know what you're getting into," Imogen said, putting out the cigarette bud.

"I do… At least, I hope I do," Richard said, going to leave.

* * *

Imogen sighed as she looked at the files, her heels clicking down the hallway as she walked into the correctional facility. She flashed the guard her CIA badge, as well as her identification, and made through the metal detector with no problems, "I'm looking for Draco Heimer. I have special permission for a release, and he will be under surveillance." She took a slip from his file, and handed it to the guard. He looked at it, before going to fetch the ward.

The ward of the prison, another woman, stepped out and looked at Imogen's badge, id, and the note, and sighed. Imogen and the ward walked down the jail cells, the ward whistling as they got to the right cell.

"Hey, Draco, You got someone pulling ya out! I guess its your lucky day," the woman said as she opened up the cell. Across from the cell door sat a tall, well built teen male with gold almond shaped eyes, with black fauxhawk hair, the tips red. He wore the orange jumpsuit, but caught the bag the ward threw at him, "Change out, and get out."

"Why am I getting out?," He said as he looked at Imogen, who was looking through the files still. She looked up at him, and smiled.

"Like she said, its your lucky day. You've been chosen to group up with other Demigods to compete in a reality TV show. Of course, if you wanna stay here, you can always decline."

"Like hell I will," He said, going to go change out, brushing past Imogen, who only smirked.

When they were out of the jail, Draco changed into a black tank top, red cargo shorts, and black/red converse, Imogen opened up her next file, "Okay, so I know you have… A temperament, so I have several water bottles in my purse in case. Anyways, we have quite a few people to pick up, so behave."

"What makes you think I won't," Draco said, the tribal markings on his arm beginning to glow. Imogen, quick as a strike of lightening, pulled a water bottle, twisted the top, and dumped it on him, cooling the markings.

"Because I have memorized your file. Anywho, next up we are off to fetch Tukkuttok," Imogen said. Draco raised a brow.

"How long did it take you to pronounce that name without stuttering?"

"Longer than I would like to admit. However, its a lot of fun to say. We'll call him Kota."

* * *

"Oh dear lord, its so creepy here," Draco said as they walked through a graveyard in the mainland of the states. The weather didn't help much, as it was foggy and a bit cold, but they made due.

"Well, it suits the son of the Inuit gatherer of the dead. I guess it makes sense, because his mother is a mortician,"Imogen said, rolling her eyes as if it was obvious.

Draco shivered, "How was this guy chosen? He sounds scary."

"Hush. He's not scary. I worked on his case myself. Such a sweet boy," Imogen said. She took a sharp turn between some graves, to where one was being dug. The top of someone's head peeked from the hole, showing a head of dark hair.

Imogen cleared her throat, and the young man digging looked up, his icy whitish blue eyes giving a familiar piercing look. The young man gave a dopey smile, climbing up from the hole with ease, despite looking scarily thin. His hair was layered and feathery, cut around his head longer than a normal males, and his eyes were very narrow, yet slightly droopy, giving him a warm vibe, which was only helped as he hugged Imogen. He wore a clean black long sleeved undershirt under a faded gray t-shirt, black and gray striped fingerless gloves, and black form fitting pants, and gray shoes. On his belt was a sheathed knife of an interesting rough, jagged shape, with strange symbols carved into the leather on the sheath.

"Its nice to see you too, Kota. How is Johanne doing? What about baby Isaac?," She said, pulling back. When she pulled back, Draco saw a huge scar along the boy's throat that had looked like it had been a gaping wound at some point, and put his hand at his own throat. Kota smiled at the woman as he made a few hand gestures, and gave a smile so big he closed his eyes. Opening his eyes, he looked over at Draco, and tilted his head as he looked back at Imogen.

"Ah, I believe I sent you a message- Wait… Don't tell me its back at your house," Imogen said. She pinched the bridge of her nose as Kota grinned sheepishly, "I gave you that phone so we could keep in contact, you overgrown noodle. Go get your phone!"

Kota grinned boyishly as he ran off. Draco looked at Imogen, "So… What happened to his throat? Do you know?"

Imogen sighed, "His power. His power happened."

* * *

Kota nibbled on a danish his mom packed for him, as the trio wandered through a town. Their mismatched apparences attracted a bit of attention, but it didn't really bother too many people. They were headed to a school. However, as they stepped on the grounds, Imogen looked over to Draco and Kota.

"Maybe you two should stay out here… You might really scare the staff…," Imogen said, looking at Draco in particular. Draco seemed to heat up, opening his mouth, before Imogen whipped another water bottle on him. Kota frowned and made some more signs at Imogen, who nodded with a sigh, "I guess.. Lets go."

As the trio walked into the school, it was on an off period so many students were staring down the three. Draco seemed to glare them down, and those that caught it turned away, and Kota's smile seemed to charm a few to wave as he passed by. Imogen walked into the office, pulling out her badge and her ID, "I need to speak to a student named Sasha Skalar, please."

The receptionist looked at the ID, then Imogen, "Why is that?"

"Government things. I just need to see her for a few minutes."

"Fine, but those two need to stay out here," The receptionist said, picking up her phone. Kota and Draco sighed as they sat down, and waited.

After a few minutes of the announcement, a short, petite girl with a layered platinum blonde bob, the fringe covering the right of her blue eyes, wandered into the room. She wore a white tank-top, black cargo pants, and black combat boots, and a necklace with an arrow on it. She turned to the boys sitting in the front office seats, and blinked. Kota gave a small wave and a smile, and Draco nodded to her. She gave a nod back, before her eyes went over the markings on Draco's arms and Kota's throat. Her eyes widened, before she looked back at the receptionist, who pointed her to a conference room.

When she got there, she saw Imogen, cleaning beneath her fingernails. She raised a brow at the woman, before talking,"Why do you need me?"

"I take it you saw the boys. I thought it would be obvious. But you haven't asked me who I am, so thats a start. My name is Imogen, and I'm a supernatural caseworker for Demigods," She looked up from her nails, before gesturing for the girl to sit, "I mean, I wasn't the one who worked on your case, but I still know about you."

"And? What does that matter?," Sasha said, yawning softly.

Imogen sighed, "Well, Total Drama is collecting other Demigods, and I'm supposed to get the ones here in the states, while Chris McFuckface is out the rest of the world. Those two out there are Demigods, and we're going to get some more. I just thought you'd like the opportunity." She leaned back in her chair, "God, I need a cigarette."

"How many more?," Sasha asked, looking down at the table.

"Besides you three, I have to get seven more. Chris is getting the other half, so there will be 22 Demigods in all,"Imogen replied, straightening her files, "I personally want to see how it turns out, since Demigods are rare and there will be so ma-"

"I'm in."

Imogen raised her brow, thinking how easy it was.

* * *

Sasha walked in between the boys as Imogen walked in front of them, a cigarette in one hand and her next file in the other. The early morning was chilly, and Kota seemed to be the one with the hardest time waking, as he held his coffee with a stony face, his hair still a mess and his movements sluggish. He wore a fur lined coat, the hood drawn up and fingerless gloves. Sasha and Draco weren't wearing anything different, as Sasha's body ran colder than a normal humans, and Draco's ran warmer. Kota just seemed to be extra sensitive.

"Who would have thought the fluffball would be the hardest one to wake up," Imogen said, sighing as Kota stumbled over a tree root and glared it down with a death wish in his eyes, "Kota, drink your coffee, we don't want you having a narcolepsy attack again."

"...What happens if he does?," Sasha said, looking at the thin teen boy.

"I have a feeling we don't want to know," Draco said, taking a step away. He looked at the forest they were walking through, "So, who are we looking for now?"

"Her name is Blake. She's the daughter of Skadi, the Norse goddess of Winter. She's been sighted around this area, so we need to see if we can find her," Imogen said, looking up, "Look for a tall female with colored hair with a wolf and an owl."

"Well, considering you're not being quiet, I might as well get out anyways,"Someone from the trees said. Imogen, Sasha, and Draco looked over to the voice, while Kota looked a different direction, and wandered off

The voice belonged to a young woman with piercing blue eyes and rather interesting hair. The left half of it was shaven and dark blue, the right side going to her chin a light blue with white streaks. She wore a red shirt with a black axe on it, a black leather jacket that had small rips and has two chainsaws crossing each other on it design, black pants with red swirls, and black boots. She seemed rather intimidating, but it didn't phase the three looking at her. A large gray wolf was beside her, but it seemed to move over where Kota was, and an own rested on her shoulder, "I hope you know that this is private territory, and I'm gonna use force if I don't like why you've sought me out."

"You also have 3 other Demigods that will fight back," Sasha said, rolling her eyes. She looked over at Kota, who was petting the wolf and making soft cooing sounds, while the wolf was jumping up on him and licking his face with a happy face, like a normal dog. Draco face palmed at the scene, while Blake raised a brow.

"Oh, so intimidating," She said sarcastically, smirking.

"Okay, two. Damn it, Kota," Draco said. Imogen took a picture of the scene with her phone, before turning to Blake.

"We want you for a reality show. Plain and simple. As you can see, we already have some of the other contestants, and we're going to be getting more," Imogen said, on her phone, putting the picture on Instagram. As her phone started going off with notifications, she put it down to look up, "I think it would be a good opportunity to see what the rest of the world has to offer, to be honest."

"Well, it's showing real promise,"Blake said in a sarcastic tone. Catching the lines glowing on Draco's arms, Sasha quickly pulled water from the air and threw it on him. Kota looked over, as he had kneeled down to have the wolf lay down on his lap. Imogen looked back at him, and watched his hand gestures.

"Well, we have more than this, so you can't have that much judgement.,"Imogen read out loud. Blake rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I'll stick around, and if nothing interesting pops up, then count me out."

* * *

"Well, I have been wrong before," Blake said as she looked over Imogen's folder, at their next contestant, "Though, I can't say I've heard of this deity."

"Well, he's easy to find, at least," Draco said. He looked at Kota, who was back in his original outfit with a pout, "Oh, will you cheer up? We couldn't bring the wolf with us!" Kota's shoulders only drooped the slightest bit more. Sasha shook her head and looked outside the window of the bus they were taking.

"Trust me, I am upset too," Blake said, rolling her eyes as the private bus stopped in a town, in front of an apartment. Imogen looked at the group, "Okay, considering people are coming home from work, we need to be quiet."

"Again, good luck on that," Blake said.

Imogen wrinkled her nose at her, before turning to the group, "Lets go." With that, they all hopped out of the bus, and Blake looked up at the rooftop.

"I hear him. He sounds like he's working out. Or, at least someone is."

Sasha rolled her eyes, "Its him. No normal human would go all the way up there to do it."

"Then lets go," Draco said, making his way up the stairs. The group followed behind him, until they got to the top floor. Kota, after staring at the ceiling, climbed up on the railing and onto the roof.

"Well that's an idea," Imogen said as Blake followed after him. Once the other two were up on the roof, Kota slipped back down to pick up Imogen and lift them both up. Imogen screeched as she was lifted and was in mid air for a fraction of a second, before Kota set her back down. After smacking the poor boy lightly on the shoulder, she fixed her dress and looked around, "He should be around here somewhere-"

"Boo!"

Imogen shrieked as someone had snuck behind her, and scared her forward, where Draco and Sasha caught the poor woman. Kota's eyes turned steely as they went to the laughing figure, his hand going to his knife. Sasha, however, encased his hand in ice, her own eyes narrowed.

"Down, boy."

However, that left Draco glaring, and in case, Imogen threw water onto him while Blake had her own spear of ice in case.

"I-I'm sorry, I had to," The prankster said in between bouts of laughter. He was a tall young man, that stood barefoot, wearing tan cargo shorts and a black t-shirt. His short black hair was messy and he had pretty big sideburns. In his hand, he held a golden bo staff.

"Okay, calm down, everyone," Imogen said. Everyone released their tension. After a moment to let the laughing boy calm down, Imogen lit a cigarette with a roll of her eyes, "Are you done, Conor?"

"Yeah, yeah. You should have seen your faces, though," Conor said with a grin. Blake crossed her arms with a frown, Kota's glare even made Sasha shiver.

"God, I hope we get these next few people quick," Draco said. Imogen blew smoke in Conor's face, as if still upset. He coughed.

"Okay, listen. We're just here to recruit you for a show. As you can see, we have other Demigods, and at this rate, the other recruiter already has thei-"

"Woah, how many others?," Conor said, looking at the group as a whole.

"22 in total. I mean, we're making you compete reality TV show style, but-"

"DUDE, THIS WILL BE SWEET! COUNT ME IN!," Conor said, throwing his arms around Blake and Draco.

* * *

"So, where are we headed next?," Conor asked as he leaned back on his bus seat across from Imogen, who was pulling the next file out of her satchel as Kota leaned on her shoulder, dozed off.

"We're heading to get the last girl. Beware, its gonna become a sausage fest," Imogen said. Blake and Sasha shrugged, not minding all too much.

Draco shrugged as well, as Conor grinned, "Well, its only 4 more after this, right? What could go wrong?"

"A lot. Trust me," Imogen said, reaching to pet Kota's fluffy hair.

"What is it with that guy," Blake said, looking at Kota, "He seems like a clingy puppy dog."

"Its just how he is," Draco said, messing with a small flame, "I mean, I control fire, you two control ice, and Conor has a tail. At this point, I think its best if we don't question it."

"Fair enough," Sasha said, then looked at Imogen, "Where to?"

"Another damn forest."

When they got there, they left Kota on the bus to snooze (Not without Conor doodling on his face, though) and headed to the forest, "Okay, so, we're looking for a girl with snowy white hair and ice abilit-"

"Another one?," Draco said.

"Something wrong, hotshot?," Blake said with a smirk, raising a brow.

"Well, he could say it seems like the girls are have… cold shoulders!," Conor joked. Imogen went to slap the back of his head, which he deftly dodged.

"No, Bad monkey. Now, fly up ahead and see where she is," Imogen commanded. Conor only gave a goofy grin and transformed into an eagle, flying up ahead.

"Thats actually pretty cool," Blake said. After a minute, Conor flew back, landing on the ground a his human form.

"She's about 500 feet ahead. I think she's meditating," Conor said, "Couldn't tell if it was really her, though, the forest is extremely thick."

Imogen nodded, and looked back at the group, "Stay here, I'll go so we don't disturb her that bad." She looked at Blake, "You're in charge of things, it shouldn't take long. Just make sure that nothing blows up." With that, she walked into the forest.

After walking, she came across a girl with long white braided hair, dressed in a tube top that ended a couple of inches before her waist, black leggings, and black all star converse. She sat crossed legged, her eyes closed. Imogen came close and lightly tapped the girl's shoulder. The girl's nose wrinkled, before she looked up at the woman. She smiled up at her.

"Hiya! Can I help you?," She said, smiling at the woman. Imogen smiled back and sat down with her.

"Actually, yes. My name is Imogen, and I'm from the Demigod project."

"Ah. Did something happen?," Silver asked, tilting her head.

"Well, something is gonna happen. We're hunting down some DemiGods to be in a reality TV show. I mean, the US government. Theres gonna be other DemiGods from all over the world, and a cash prize, so I was wondering if you wanted to join us?"

Silver paused, as if in thought, "Sure! Sounds like fu-" She was interrupted by a large boom, as well as a girlish scream. Silver looked over, a bit scared, while Imogen pinched the bridge of her nose.

"God damn it, I leave them for 10 minutes…," She muttered. Silver giggled lightly.

"Are those the others?"

"Yeah… Some of them. We still have to get more."

"Oh, this will be fun!," Silver said, getting up with Imogen.

* * *

"I'm never leaving Blake in charge again," Imogen said, pulling out the next file. Blake had a wide grin on her face, and looked a bit crispy on the edges. Draco had a grumpy look on his face, arms crossed, and Sasha had her head in her hands, also looking a wee bit crispy. Kota and Connor were glaring at each other, and Silver was trying to stop them.

"That was kinda fun!," Blake said. Imogen lit another cigarette, rolling her eyes.

"No, you're not gonna do it again. We're lucky Sasha has a grasp on water, or else the fire would have spread."

"Anyways," Draco said, trying to move the topic of conversation, "Who's next?"

"Julio Rodriguez. He goes by Leo. He's the son of an Aztec god, Quetzalcoatl."

"Wait, Aztec gods are still around?"

"Of course they are! Gods cannot die completely," Blake said, rolling her eyes.

"Anyways," Imogen interrupted, "I will leave Sasha in charge. Don't do anything to the bus, or I will bring a wrath that will shake the gods of death and war to their core." With that, the woman stepped off the bus, stepping on the cigarette bud she tossed and into the laboratory. She looked around, and spotted a young man with his mother. She made her way through, and walked up to them, pushing her hair into a ponytail as not to get it caught onto anything.

"Excuse me, Miss Rodriguez, may I speak with your son? Its concerning the project," Imogen said, giving a smile. Heidi looked at her son, a young man with shoulder length jet black hair in a man bun and large almond shaped hazel eyes. He wore blue jeans, a white dress shirt, a navy blazer and black converse, and nodded. Imogen made her way outside, Leo following behind her, and got back outside next to the bus.

Leo's eyes fell onto the people who were messing around in the bus, mainly Blake and Kota who were messing around/wresting while Conor and Silver were talking. In the back, Draco and Sasha were just watching along. He then looked at Imogen, "Nice little collection of DemiGods. I see you even got some rather hard to find ones."

"A girl has her resources. Now, I bet the next question is gonna be-"

"What are you doing with all of them?"

"Well, theres going to be a reality TV show with a lot of Demigods. There are even some overseas ones, including another from the Aztec Pantheon from what I heard."

"I'm willing to bet its De-"

"It is. Theres also going to be a cash prize. You wanna come too?," Imogen said, banging on the bus as Kota and Blake's wrestling caused the bus to jump. Leo looked at the bus, and saw the grins of the two wrestling Demigods, and seemed to think it over.

"I think I'll come along. It seems like plenty of fun."

"Good!," Imogen said, "I'll let you fill in your mother. As soon as you're ready."

* * *

"Next up," Imogen said as they pulled up at a beach in California, "We have another girl."

"Oh! Fun! Whats her name?," Silver asked, as she played out another round of cards between her, Connor, Kota, Draco, and Blake.

Sasha was admiring the beach, while Leo was looking over the next file.

"Gloria. Gloria Desdemona."

"Isn't she an upcoming model?," Sasha asked, looking at Imogen. Imogen nodded.

"Yes, and she's also a tricky little shit. Now, don't do anything stupid while I go get her."

Imogen stepped off the bus, her heels switched with sandals as she strolled across the stand, looking around. Soon enough, she spotted a girl with 3 professional cameras pointed at her, and looking catwalk ready. The girl was about 5'2, with long, dark wavy hair and large, doe-like silver eyes. She was wearing a white lace sundress with blue lining, and black roman sandals. On her head was a wide sunhat, and she held a large beach bag. She posed in the sand in front of the water, grinning and waving at the camera.

"Excuse me, boys, but can I speak to the lady?," Imogen said as she flashed her badge. The photographers frowned, but Gloria only laughed as she got up and dusted herself off, "Its alright, boys. Take five, yours truly needs it herself." The men went off, and Gloria strolled up to Imogen.

"Hi~! I recognize you! I think you were in the project," Gloria said, dusting off her skirt,"I can't remember if you're the one whos hair I accidentally cut off or the one who got tangled in all those chords. Hmm…" She said, tilting her head in thought.

"'Accidentally', my ass. Okay, listen here, you're gonna be needed at the center for a show. You're file came up, and I blame your evil luck."

"Now, I have no idea what you're talking about," The younger girl said, batting her eyelashes,"I will be there, though. I have a love for the camera, you know."

* * *

"OH, THAT WAS BULLSHIT," Blake said in their next card game, to a smirking Gloria. Gloria had changed from the sundress into a comfortable gray baggy t-shirt that didn't do much to hide her large bust, black shorts with white stripes on the sides, and black thighs with her white sneakers. Sasha looked over the cards again, and Leo sighed as he rubbed his temples.

"She won. Fair and square," He said. Draco tossed his cards, huffing.

"Can we make it that she cannot play?"

"I second that," Blake said.

"Me three," Sasha came in.

"Aww, no fun!," Gloria said with a pout. Silver pouted too, as if agreeing. Gloria sat back, and looked at Imogen, who was reading the next file, "Whats next?"

"We have one more to get. Luckily he should be easy enough to fetch," She said, passing Gloria the file, who grinned.

"He's cute."

"Yeah, yeah. I will go get him, so don't do anything stupid," Imogen said as they pulled up at a house. She looked at the group as she stepped off the bus, before making her way to the house. She knocked on the door, and waited a minute. Soon the door opened, and there stood a young man the same height as Imogen. He had shorter slicked back black hair and slightly downward tilted brown eyes, and wore an almost business casual-like outfit;a white polo shirt underneath a long-sleeved black turtleneck, as well as gray khaki pants and black dress shoes.

"Hello, Patrick. My name is Imogen, and I'm part of the Demigod project."

"Ah, yes. I faintly recall," Patrick said, shaking her hand, "How can I help you?"

"I was hoping you would want to come with me. The General has pulled your file to be on a reality TV show, and we want to know if you're interested. We're getting 21 other Demigods, and theres going to be a cash prize. I think you'll find it fun," Imogen said, gesturing to the bus.

"How much is the cash prize?," Patrick asked. Imogen smiled.

"Ten million. If you need time to think about it, then-"

"If it doesn't take so much time, I'm more than happy to join," Patrick said, smiling.

"I'm glad to hear!"

* * *

"Oh thank the gods, we're done," Draco said. Kota rolls his eyes, as if to say 'Preach it to the choir'. Leo hummed absentmindedly as they drove

"Whats up, Genny?," Connor said, lounging over Imogen's chair. She was looking at her phone, frowning to herself as she read a message.

"Dumbass McGee forgot some of the international gods, so I gotta drop you kids off at the containment center and go fetch a couple of the others."

"Shit- Wait, 'kids'? You're hardly older than us!," Patrick said. Kota made a low laughing sound as Imogen rolled her eyes.

"I'm 39. I am at least 20 years older than all of you," She said, flicking Kota lightly with a grin.

"Wait, you're 39? You look 23! How?," Gloria said. Imogen smirked.

"My secret. Now, play nice while I go and get a couple more."

"This gonna be soooo much fuuuun!," Blake said as they pulled up to the gate.

" Well, you don't get to meet the others yet. You will be kept in an area, for the first challenge."

"What is the first challenge gonna be?," Connor said, tilting his head. Draco nodded as well, as if he was about to ask the same thing.

"I'm not telling you. Now, off you go."

* * *

"Okay, but why can't he go do it? I don't give a rats ass, Richard! I had to do all that bus shit, and now I have to travel overseas! Tell him to do it right the first time!," Imogen said, hanging up the phone with a sigh as her ride came to where a press conference was being held. Showing her ID to the guards, she got past them behind the stage where some people were running around.

"Ah, England. I guess I can knock this place off my places to visit," She muttered irritably, rolling her eyes and crossing her arms as she waited. As soon as she looked at her watch, an accented voice caught her ear.

"Excuse me miss, but are you lost?"

Imogen met eyes with a 6'3 tall male with almond shaped brown eyes and a small afro with the sides shaved. He wore a pair of black sweats, a regular t-shirt underneath a 'Manchester city' training jacket, and a pair of black running shoes. She smiled at him.

"Hiya, My name is Imogen, and I'm part of the Demigod Project, U.S. Division," She said, flashing her badge, "And I'm here to approach you for a project."

"Is that so," He said, holding out his hand, "My name is Jordan, but you may call me J.J."

"It would probably be easier to do this than to beat around the bush, huh?," She said, taking his hand. She shook it for a moment, before pulling away. He seemed to be processing everything, before nodding.

"I see. I'm all for it, I guess."

"I'm glad! It'll be great."

* * *

J.J. shivered as they walked through forest of death in Japan. Imogen had changed, and was dressed in jeans, a black wife beater, and her leather jacket with old, scruffy boots, with her lipstick a darker shade of red. She wrinkled her nose, and sighed. "Great. I didn't like this place the first time."

"Wait, first time? What happened?," J.J. said, looking at the woman.

"None of your business. Now, this next guy is pretty intense, so keep quiet while I work my charms," With that, she strolled into the forest, calling out loudly, "OH RAIDEN, I'M HERE!"

A flash of lightning struck in front of her, and from it came the tallest boy she had seen, at 7 feet. He had short red messy waves for hair and pure black eyes that had purple lightning sparking in them. He wore a black unbuttoned tunic, a blue baseball cap with the word "God" written on it, blue headphones, loose, red pants with blue pattern that looks like barbed wires on them with a music player on his belt of them and a blue sash around him. On his feet he wore gray martial shoes with gold bracelets around them.

"Well, its been awhile, huh?," Imogen said, crossing her arms, "Especially after the whole circus with the case."

"Okay, what do you want? I thought the first time would have taught you project scum to enter the lair of a God," He said, crossing his arms as well. Imogen sighed.

"Look, we have a show happening soon. Your name came up in the files, and now you're gonna be coming with me."

"Why would I do that? Its a mortal's game," scoffed Raiden.

"There are 20 others like you and puff here. Imagine what fun that will be. We even got your brother."

The Demigod seemed to pause, before he adjusted his ball cap.

"Brother? Ha….How soon?"

Imogen grinned, and turned to J.J., "Well, tomorrow, if we leave now."

* * *

"GOOOOOOD MORNING EVERYONE," Said Chris on the intercom the next day. On one side of the containment center, which spanned a large forest, Maemi, Xenix, Umbra, and Sun-Hi were up in about, trying to get others up and going. Well, Xenix was. Umbra was cooking breakfast, while Sun-Hi and Maemi seemed to be sparring, with Maemi panting heavily and sweating pretty badly, while it didn't seem like Sun-Hi had even began to think of tiredness.

"Today is the first day of the competition, and its the day the two halves of you will come together!," Chris went on, while on the other side, Kota was making breakfast for that half, while Connor and Leo were up and about, with Raiden watching over them.

"Now, today we will be playing a fun game of Double Team Flag Tag! Meet at the starting lines in 30 minutes, and get ready to get your game on!"

* * *

 _ **So. I lied. I still have no self control, and now the count is at 22 contestants. Square tf up.**_

 _ **They are-Raiden Beniot/Yakusa Narukami Raiden- Son of Raiden, Japanese God of Thunder (Brother of Patrick, if they want to acknowledge it.)**_

 _ **And Gloria Desdemona-Daughter of Eris, Greek Goddess of Strife and Discord  
And yes, I know there are now 2 characters with the same god parent but its my thing so fuck you and plus I already have a few related characters so fight me.  
NOW WHERE IS MY GOLD METAL IN LONG ASS CHAPTERS BECAUSE FUCKING CHRIST.**_

* * *

 _ **And Now for a special segment- Demigods in Motion with Imogen, Winter, Kota, Draco, and Xenix!**_

Imogen stood in front of a board, her leather jacket switched with a doctor's coat.

"Demigods are a fascinating subject. However, why do they come about? How are they able to do what humans cannot? The Demigod project started years and years ago, after the Great Fire of London in 1666, to be exact, but Demigods have existed as long as time could tell. In these years of research, and through the words of Demigods themselves, we have not only unlocked some of the biggest questions of Demigods, but the gods themselves."

Imogen pulls out a globe, spinning it idly, "In the universe, everything is made of matter, dark or otherwise. However, there is a special force in the universe, called Mana. It drives the matter and places everything around us. We are surrounded by it. We are made of it. Even normal humans. In fact, even the first gods themselves were once mortals. However, a normal human is unable to sense Mana, much less warp and control it; In other words, we're resistant. Mana can be molded and sculpted, but only to the best of a person's ability and wavelength they can sync to. The gods, however, were able to break this mold somehow, and thus, are now driven by it. It feeds them and their power, and has lead them to be considered the most mighty beings of the world. In fact they no longer have any resistance to it, so they are almost pure Mana in puppet form.

"This resistance is passed along through genetics, because its now a part of the gods being. Even if they do mate with a human, the child has a 75% chance of being able to at least sense Mana, like their immortal parent. However, only 60% of children Gods spawn with humans are able to use and control Mana; These are what we refer to as 'Demigods'. The other 15% just sense it, but never show any promise about it; These are 'Oracles', and are considerably rare. The rest of the 25% of children God/Human pairs spawn simply take on as their Human parent: Mortal. We call these subjects 'Blanks'"

Imogen set down the Globe, "Now, earlier I said that the gods control Mana at a certain Wavelength. To better explain, I have two subjects that have volunteered to help talk about this subject."

Xenix pops up and waves at the camera, winking with a grin, "Hello~!" Draco follows behind, and waves at the camera, but looks at Imogen.

"What are we doing here?"

"We're sciencing. Now, stand over here," Imogen said, moving the fiery Demigod across the set from Xenix. Imogen walked over in between the two, "Now, like light and sound, Mana comes in different wavelengths when sensed. Based on the strength the person can sense them, they can manipulate them accordingly. On a scale of 1 to 10, Humans stand a zero. Oracles can sense up to a 2.5. However, a Demigod can at least sense a three. This is a point where they can control mana. Xenix, scientifically speaking, has the weakest Mana control of our group."

"Hey!," Xenix said, pouting as Kota walked in. Winter, who slipped in besides Kota, snickered. Kota patted Xenix's shoulder.

"However, this is due to his weak body and his own mother's wavelength.," Imogen continued, gesturing at Xenix, "Demigods of Music, Art, etc, in the past have stated their own mana, as well as their parent, is only strengthened and controlled through by working alongside other wavelengths. So, scientifically speaking, he piggybacks his own mana through the sound wavelengths in his voice, hence his voice control. As for his lip language lock, he is able to pull former sound vibrations and even some of the other person's mana into his own form, and put it into his own mana. Even if that seems like it would take a lot of control in itself, keep in mind this is the lowest tier."

Xenix frowned, crossing his arms. Imogen patted his shoulder, before walking to Draco, "At a five and up, you have the Demigods who don't only have independent mana, you have ones that can even subconsciously control it. They also have stronger bodies, and stronger abilities. However, if they are past an eight, a Demigod has the risk of losing their grip and control, and even their own mind due to their power if they aren't trained properly. Luckily, Draco is a solid 7.5." Draco held up a flame to show, and Xenix pouted.

"So, what were we pulled here for?," Winter said, crossing her arms. Imogen rolled her eyes.

"I was getting to that. Now, different Demigods can conduct their mana inwards and manipulate it to enhance their senses. However, this is mainly seen in the children of Death gods," Imogen said, looking at Winter, who rolled her eyes, "And they can also conduct it outwards too. For example, Kota, if you will."

Kota smiled as he drew his knife and gave a poke to each of fingers, making most of the people wince. However, as every drop of blood fell they formed into a small skeleton. As the boy wiggled his fingers, the skeleton moved like a marionette.

"Thats so creepy, "Draco said warily. Kota smiled, before he swiped the knife under his hand, seemingly cutting the strings he had with the small skeleton, dissolving it to dust.

Imogen smiled at the two, before looking back at the camera, "Next time we'll be doing this segment, we'll be focusing on Synchronization, Compatibility, and Development!"

Xenix jumped in front of her, flashing a peace sign with an 'Engrish' accent, "See you next time!"

* * *

 _ **OKAY SO**_

 _ **I now have two questions**_

 _ **1)Who do you think your character will end up getting partnered with (the challenge will be in pairs, and it has to be another Demigod they haven't met)?**_

 _ **2)And, Individually speaking, what does your character think of the rest of the cast? Who is most likely to be their friend/best friend/rival/crush**_


	6. AN:Apologies,Prayers,and Goodbyes?

**_So um...Hi_**

 ** _As if the 11 month hiatus wasn't enough of a sign, I am no longer interested in continuing this story._**

 ** _However, a friend of a friend in the Total Drama group in the state I live in has agreed to take on this story, but under the conditions she gets to do it with a brand new cast._**

 ** _Now, this doesn't mean she is against reaccepting characters from this story, but she may be a lot harder to please than I am._**

 ** _The reincarnation to this story will be posted shortly to ChariotConfidantCaiya's account, so keep an eye on that._**

 ** _I'm sorry. Time got away from me and I just got back on my feet a few months ago from being Homeless for a while, and I've been trying to stay afloat, and the interest in this story never returned._**

 ** _But speaking on the Homeless situation, I want to send all my love and well wishes to the victims of the hurricanes, especially in Cuba and Puerto Rico. You never hear about them in the news, and those that survived, I wish you all the best in piecing your life back together._**

 ** _Same for those affected by the wildfires and earthquakes, and the bombing in the U.K. You're all in my thoughts. I don't completely understand your pain, but I know what it's like to be homeless, have everything destroyed, or to lose a loved one._**

 ** _To those of you who haven't been affected by any of this, I still wish you the best as well. I may be back once I get to a better place, but I still don't know._**

 ** _-Sweet Lavender Tea Dreams_**


End file.
